


Potential

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, I mean c'mon, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, it's Mae, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: In the game I had to change Mae's story a bit since you're forced to be the sole survivor and Mason isn't a romance option, so of course she ends up with Gage. With that being a fact I decided to write this- Ellieedit: GUESS WHO JUST FOUND A MOD THAT LETS YOU MAKE MASON A COMPANION? THIS GAL!





	Potential

Mason noticed how close Mae and Gage were getting. Even though he had taken the position of gang boss over the new crew inside Fizztop, he still continued the job of right-hand man. Mason didn't object to it - Mae needed a bit of guidance in being Overboss. She wasn't used to being responsible for over a thousand Raiders. And she could never sit still in one area for too long, so when she went off to the Commonwealth, Gage went with her to provide company and backup. Mason would've gone with her himself but he couldn't leave the Pack for days on end. Gage's men could behave themselves without him, especially since Mason kept an eye on them in his absence.

He knew Gage would never make a move on his girl, and he knew Mae wouldn't leave him. But there was undeniable potential between his kitten and her right-hand man. They got along, had the same sense of humor and outlook on things, trusted each other, and the flow between them during combat was a sight to behold. And Mason had overheard flirtatious comments between them, saw the quick glances that held suggestion. It was all in good fun, sure, but it was still there and still real.

He was jealous at first, but after months went by his trust in Mae grew stronger, and his belief that she'd be with him till the end was now unshakable. She loved him, so much it almost hurt sometimes. Her loyalty was unwavering and Mason knew she never even considered betraying him with another man. But he also knew how insatiable she was, how she craved excitement. 

She had been under a lot of stress lately, and Mason wanted to do something nice for her.

 

"Kitten?" he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the cage fight.

"Hm?" she hummed, turning her head to look up at him. She was draped over his lap, her legs dangling over the armrest of his throne.

"Do you wanna fuck Gage?"

"What?" the disbelief on her face was immediate, her brow creasing as she sat up. "Of course not--"

"It's okay, you can tell me the truth. I ain't gonna be mad. And I ain't askin' if you'd leave or cheat on me for him, just if you wanna fuck him."

A flush was rising to her cheeks, and her expression softened. "I mean... I wouldn't _mind_."

Mason smiled, and she seemed to relax at that. "You ever been double teamed?"

Her breath hitched and her eyelids fluttered, and after a moment's pause she nodded. 

Mason grinned even wider. "Yeah, 'course you have. What d'you say we get Gage to join in?" He gripped her jaw and she leaned into his touch. "Would you like that, kitten?"

She braced a hand on his chest. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah. I know you and Porter are just friends."

"And you know that's all we'll ever be, and will ever want to be."

"Yeah, kitten. I know."

She smiled then, slow and easy. "Okay."

"Okay. Tonight sound good?"

"Sounds great. Should I tell him?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you two at the Fizztop balcony in an hour. Feel free to get started without me."

"You sure?"

"Positive." 

She smiled again and kissed him, slow and deep, then stood up. "Gonna shower, then I'll head out."

 

* * *

 

Mae found Raider working on his rifle at a weapons bench near the balcony's lift. He saw her in peripheral view and turned his head to shoot her a smile, putting his weapon down.

"Hey, stunner," he greeted, straightening up. "What can I do ya for?" She bit her bottom lip, and he narrowed his eyes. "Uh oh. I know that look. Usually means trouble."

"But always the good kind, right?"

"Depends on who you ask." He squared his shoulders when she got closer, a habit she'd noticed the first time they traveled together. "What's on your mind?"

"My alpha made a suggestion. What d'you say to joining us for the night?"

He choked on his own spit. "Come again?"

She lifted her arms and crossed them over the top bar of his armor, putting some of her weight down on it so Gage had to lean closer. "Do I need to put it into simpler terms, or...?"

"Nah, I got it, it's just... Mason doesn't seem like the sharin' type."

"Normally he's not, but we both trust you, and he knows there's nothing but friendship between us. Plus, I think he's doing this mostly for me. Knows I like this sort of thing. So? What d'you say? If it's no, I won't hold it against you."

"Oh no, I'm in," he said with a smirk. "There, uh, any boundaries set that I should know about?"

She glanced away in thought. "Mmmm... nope. C'mon, up to the balcony. Mason'll meet us here soon."

He stepped onto the lift and waited for Mae to do the same before punching the button. "We waitin' for 'im?"

"Not if you don't want to. We're free to get started." As soon as they were off the lift she curled her fingers around one of the bars of his armor and brought him down closer. "That okay with you, Porter?"

"Sounds fuckin' great, boss." He barely got the answer out before Mae closed the space between them, kissing him fully with a content sigh. Without breaking it Gage walked her backwards towards the bed, and as soon as she flopped down he unclasped his armor and tossed it away with a loud clank before peeling off his tank top. He wasn't as big as Mason but he was still impressive, and it had arousal and anticipation roiling in Mae's gut.

Gage leaned down and cupped her face as he kissed her again, leading her further onto the bed as he straightened out. He slowed the kiss down for a moment, and right then Mae could've sworn there was a spark of something. Something more than lust, and it made her uneasy. 'Something more' wasn't for them. Gage seemed to feel it too because when he pulled away there was a question in his eyes:  _What the fuck?_

It was a silent mutual decision to dispel it, and  _fast_.

Gage ducked his head and bit her neck hard, making her hiss and squirm under him. His hands slipped under her cropped shirt and she yanked it off, smiling at his gobsmacked expression. She had picked her best bra for the occasion - black mesh with dark blue fluorescently vivid silk embroidered into it. He roamed his rifle-calloused hands down her torso until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He tugged them down and looked like he had just been slapped in the face at the sight of her matching thong. His hands soothed over her hips and rounded her bare ass.

"Am I dyin'?" he asked. "I feel like this is what someone sees when they're kickin' it." Mae giggled and he grabbed her hips to flip her over like she was nothing. Gage practically whimpered at the hollowed back of her underwear, then hooked his long fingers under the waist strap and slowly tugged it down, watching as her ass bulged slightly under the fabric he was pulling taut.

She rocked back against him. "What're you waiting for?"

"You ever hear of delayed gratification?"

"You ever hear of an impatient Overboss? C'mon, _fuck me_." That seemed to kick him into gear because just a moment later his cock was against her, and he glided against her folds to slick himself up before pushing inside her. Mae moaned, deep and relieved, rocking forward to support herself on her elbows with her hands twisting the blanket. He was thick and heavy, exactly what she always craved.

"Fuck, Mae," Gage groaned as he started a slow pace. He moved almost languidly, rolling his hips as his hands roamed her back. His cock brushed over her sweet spot with every other thrust - it wasn't the hard fuck she was expecting but she wasn't disappointed in the least. She just hoped it was a warm up.

After a few moments of them getting used to each other it was like he was fucking her into a trance, pleasure swirling through her, making her thoughts swim. Her head fell to the pillow and she whimpered, arching her back to cant her hips. She noticed his pace falter.

"Lookin' good, kitten."

A heated wave of arousal hit her full on at Mason's voice, and she turned her head, the side of her face cushioned by the pillow, to see him stalking over. He crouched down beside her and crossed his arms over the mattress. "Lookin' real good."

She welcomed the kiss he leaned in to give her, gripping his hair in a tight fist. Her orgasm was starting to build and it was leaving her breathless.

"Ain't undressin' her like unwrapping a fuckin' present?" he asked Gage, and the right-hand huffed out a chuckle.

"Most presents don't kill on sight."

It was Mason's turn to laugh, his eyes meeting Mae's again with a promise shining in the beautiful green. He kissed her again, tightening his grip in her hair. "Just so you know, Porter, she likes it hard."

"And what kind of right-hand would I be if I didn't give the Overboss what she wanted." With that he shoved her down with a hand between her shoulder blades, her chest meeting the bed and her back arching painfully. He thrust into her hard, grinding his hips against her ass before starting a brutal pace that had cries spilling out of her, each one clipped by a jarring thrust. It wasn't long before she was falling off the precipice she had been so carefully balancing on as he slowly fucked her. She clawed at the bed as her mouth gaped, and Gage's chest met her back.

"Fuckin'...," he growled, pausing inside her. Mae kept her eyes on Mason's as she came, waves of pleasure hitting her, each one more gentle than the last until she was left limp.

"Mason," she sighed, lifting herself up so she was on all fours. Gage had pulled out of her, letting her get her energy back. "What are you doin' standin' around?"

"Can't a man just enjoy the show for a sec?" he questioned, stripping off his tank top to reveal his glorious torso. 

"Can't a girl get fucked without having to wait forever?"

"You're gonna be wishin' you got this moment's rest, kitten," he warned as he unbuckled his belt. She beamed up at him as he got on his knees in front of her, and when he took her jaw in his grip she took his thumb into her mouth, laving and sucking. Excitement swelled in her chest when he slipped the digit from her lips to take his cock out, and as soon as she put her hand on his hip Gage lined himself up again. Once Mason was free she licked along his length and Gage thrust into her again.

Mae groaned in pleasure and took Mason into her mouth, his hand raking through the roots of her hair before gripping tightly. She let him control her, using her hair as a rein and she loved this, feeling Gage's cock pound into her as Mason fucked her mouth. She looked up at him through thick lashes and saw his head tip back, a cord of muscle in his neck taut and prominent under his skin. She dragged her nails down his lower stomach and he gazed back down, the look in his eyes almost making her arms give way. At that moment she was almost overwhelmed - it had been too long since she's been taken by two men. The act of being used like this always felt so... liberating. Knowing she had two men going crazy at once was her own little power trip. They thought they had the power when in reality it was all hers.

"Hey hey hey," Gage mumbled as she swayed, steadying her with a hand to her waist. "Stay with us, yeah? We ain't close to done with you yet."

"Yeah," she managed, kissing Mason's hip before rocking back against Porter. "C'mon, why'd you--" she yelped when he smacked her on the ass hard enough to rock her forward, the surprised sound melting into a moan.

"Gettin' tired of your lack of patience," he told her, though there was amusement in his voice. Mae cocked her lips and rolled her tongue in a purring growl to mock his attitude before turning her attention back to Mason, running her tongue up the underside of his cock before taking him back into her mouth. Gage thrust into her again, his calloused fingers dragging down her back and she moaned around Mason, her throat vibrating around the head of his cock.

"Baby girl," Gage groaned, and arousal pooled heavily inside her at the sound. She felt his pace falter again.

"S'okay," Mason said, and Mae glanced up to see his gaze aimed at Gage. "She likes pet names."

It hit Mae again that Mason was doing this mostly for her and a wave of fondness hit her, watery and heavy, and she gave him her full attention. The two Raiders fell into an easy tandem and when Mason started to buck his hips she reached between her thighs and circled her clit. When the Alpha came she swallowed him down eagerly, almost choking as a moan wrenched from her, her own orgasm pulsing through her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Gage muttered, his thrusts turning erratic. "So fuckin' _tight_..."

"Inside me," Mae panted, looking at him over her shoulder. "Come inside me."

He huffed out a laugh and jerked his head in a nod as he snapped his hips, and Mason took Mae's jaw in his grip to turn her attention back to him. He leaned down and kissed her as Gage came inside her, muffling her whimpering moan.

She slumped down and rolled onto her back, and Gage slid her thong off of her thighs while Mason removed her bra. Before she could even fully register what was happening Gage's mouth was on her, kissing down her stomach to her thighs, then to her sex, gliding his tongue hard along her slit. She tilted her head up in time to see him staring at her with lust-darkened eyes, his tongue slicked with her cum and his own as he flattened it to give her a good view, the tip pressed against her clit.

"Holy _shit_ ," she breathed, head falling back against the bed. Mason leaned down with a smirk and nipped at her jaw, then shifted to her side to give attention to her heaving chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and laving his tongue over the taut peak. He soothed a hand over her ribcage on the other side of her torso, roaming it over the expanse of her toned stomach, feeling the muscles under her skin move as she writhed form Gage's tongue.

"Porter," she moaned, one hand twisting the sheets while the other cradled Mason's head, petting and gripping his hair. She pushed against Gage's tongue and he got the message, adding two fingers and thrusting them inside her. 

"Want him to fuck you in the ass, kitten?" Mason asked lowly, face against her neck, and she heard Gage groan. "I'll take you at the same time."

" _Yes_ ," she nearly cried as she rolled her hips to ride Gage's fingers. "Yesyesyes--!" Her eyes rolled back as Mason's roaming hand finally reached her throat, tightening just enough to be restricting but not choking. It wasn't long before pressure was pounding in her head and the pleasure was heightened. She squirmed, almost as if to get away from the intensity but also trying to get closer to Gage, riding his fingers with rolling hips. When she came her body pulled taut like a string before going limp.

Mason didn't give her a chance to recover before he was rolling her over and pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her deeply and Mae heard a drawer opening, then felt Gage's weight press down behind her again.  _When did he...?_

Mason positioned her so she was straddling his lap, then tilted her hips so her ass was canting up. Gage's fingers were slick as they prodded, and she realized what he'd gone into the drawer for.

"Relax for me, stunner," he told her gently, and she did as he said. Mason distracted her from the burn and stretch of Gage's fingers with slow and deep kisses, and just when she was starting to fall into another trance she felt them both line up, her body sandwiched between their chests. The anticipation almost made her dizzy, and she let out a slow, satisfied sigh as they roamed their hands over her, Mason's on her thighs while Gage claimed her waist and stomach. Once she relaxed fully, the two men exchanged a quick glance, then pushed inside her.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and her nails into Mason's shoulder, her head falling back against Gage's shoulder as a moan ripped through her throat. Her other hand reached back and gripped her right-hand's neck, soothing over the damp skin as he kissed the corner of her jaw.

"Still with us, kitten?" Mason asked, laving his tongue over her pulse point before nipping down.

"Mhmm," she hummed, in a place of bliss between them and when they started to move she was a mess, writhing against their chests and grasping at any inch of skin she could get her hands on. " _Fuck_ , this is..." Gage's hand snuck between her and Mason to circle her clit. "Fuuuck..."

Mason leaned back a bit to watch her, Mae's body moving languidly against Gage's chest as she slowly met their steady rhythm. Her hand stroked up the side of Gage's face and he kissed her neck as she gripped his mohawk, arm curled around the side of his head. Mason leaned in again to kiss her, swallowing her sounds of pleasure.

Mae let herself go, the boys taking care of her as she took it all in. With her head still on Gage's shoulder she caught their eye contact, Mason's brows slightly knitted, then he leaned in and Gage met his lips with his own. Mae's heart jumped and a strangled moan left her as she watched, their cocks still pumping into her. Their kiss was experimenting, tasting and slow, a glimpse of their tongues as they deepened it. Gage's fingers gained more enthusiasm, as did Mason's pace, and it had cries falling incessantly from Mae. Their kiss grew more intense and Mason's hand lifted to grip Mae's hair to give her attention.

She sunk her teeth into his shoulder when she came, and the Raiders broke their kiss to watch her face twist with pleasure. They exchanged another glance, and then Gage was off the bed, allowing Mason to recline back with Mae straddling him.

"He didn't come," she pouted, bracing her hands on the Alpha's hips. Gage returned with a lit cigarette, and he settled on the side of the bed to lean back against the wall. 

"It's my turn to enjoy the show," he said lowly as Mason started to move Mae up and down his cock. He relaxed with one leg hiked up to rest his elbow against it as he took a slow drag from his cigarette, the ember glowing in his hooded eyes. He looked sexy as all fuck and downright dangerous, something glinting in his eyes that had a chill shooting up Mae's spine. He stroked himself slowly as he watched them, and Mae felt her cheeks flush.

She rode Mason slowly, taking him all the way inside each time she sunk down. Gage was taking his time as well, pausing his hand now and again to keep himself from coming. When his cigarette was spent he flicked it away, and Mae looked up from staring at Mason.

"Gage," she sighed. "Touch me?"

He smiled, a boyish grin that made her shoulders slump. "My pleasure, sweetheart." He got to his knees and wrapped a warm palm around her throat, his lips going to her jawline and she took his cock in her hand, stroking him as she rode Mason. Gage nipped at her skin, soothed his thumb over the corner of her jaw while his other hand held a handful of her ass, and Mason circled her clit with two fingers.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Mae nearly sobbed, and a tear even fell from her eye. She felt like she was being worshipped, the two men giving her their complete attention, doing everything they could to make sure she was being nearly overwhelmed by pleasure. Her orgasm was building again, slow but steady and she clung to Gage with one hand while the other stayed on Mason's stomach.

"C'mon, kitten," Mason urged, rolling his hips up. "Come for us."

Her pace grew desperate and her hand on Gage stroked faster. When she felt him throb in her grip she came with him, her thighs tensing and trembling as she let out a frayed cry. Mason wasn't far behind, pumping his come into her with upward thrusts to have it mingle with Gage's.

She finally slumped down onto the bed, staring up at the high ceiling as she tried to calm her spasming breath. "Holy _shit_." Mason leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips, and she felt Gage's weight lift off the bed.

"'Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?" Mason asked her, and she breathed out a laugh.

"'Enjoyed' is an understatement. What about you?"

"I sure as fuck liked it. You look so damn good when you're bein' fucked."

Gage appeared again with a wet cloth, and her skin twitched at the cold temperature when he put it to her inner thigh. She hissed at it and Gage offered a quick glance. "Sorry, honey. You know the apartment doesn't have hot water."

She was too tired to complain and just let him clean her up, then he tossed it to the corner and reluctantly stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, boss."

"Gage, if you think you're leaving then you're fucking crazy. Get back in the damn bed."

His eyes widened and he quickly did as she said. "Damn, woman."

She repositioned herself so she was draped over both Raiders, her head on Mason's stomach and her legs draped over Gage's lap. She sighed, feeling completely sated, and took Mason's hand to kiss it. "Thanks, big guy."

"Anything for you, kitten."

She reached for Gage and soothed a hand over his cheek. "Thanks, Gage."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "Any time, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> In the game I had to change Mae's story a bit since you're forced to be the sole survivor and Mason isn't a romance option, so of course she ends up with Gage. With that being a fact I decided to write this 
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> edit: GUESS WHO JUST FOUND A MOD THAT LETS YOU MAKE MASON A COMPANION? THIS GAL!


End file.
